Moving Day
by Alpha29King
Summary: Eleven-year-old Kenta Usui heads home after competing in the Unova League only to find out that his mother, Fumio, and he have been evicted from their small home.


**Moving Day**

**By: Alph29King**

* * *

**This is another crossover I've been working on. It's a Karin/Pokemon crossover fic. The fic will be following Kenta Usui as the main character instead of Karin Maaka. I enjoy writing Pokemon crossover a lot. I get to be more creative with them.**

**Summary: Eleven-year-old Kenta Usui heads home after competing in the Unova League only to find out that his mother, Fumio, and he have been evicted from their small home.**

* * *

"Asami! Energy Ball!" Kenta Usui commanded his Lilligant to attack.

Asami the Lilligant was the last of his Pokemon that was still able to battle. It was the final battle of the league, the championship match, and his other five chosen Pokemon have already been beaten. Even his opponent, a girl with long jet-black hair and sharp green eyes named Sophia, was down to her last Pokemon. It being a Haxorus.

His first Pokemon to go down was Warrior the Samurott. Next was Shocker the Garvantula. Then it was Ace the Braviary followed by Kimiko the Zorua. Lastly was Spook the Chandelure. Sophia's other Pokemon were a Gothitelle, an Emboar, a Seismitoad, an Amoonguss, and a Mandibuzz.

"Edge, use Giga Impact!" Sophia called out to her dragon-type.

The Lilligant lifted her arms up and charged up a ball of green energy, while the Haxorus jumped in the air and was engulfed in a white energy. Edge came hurdling down to the grass-type. Asami held the Energy Ball up as a shield against the Giga Impact. Soon, the colliding attacks exploded into a cloud of dust. When the field clear up, both Pokemon were still standing, but they were tired and struggled to breathe with heavy panting.

"Time to finish this!" the orangette declared. "Solarbeam!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Sophia said with a grin and a nod. "Draco Meteor!"

Both Pokemon charged up. Asami absorbed sunlight and Edge belly started to glow red while looking straight up at the sky. About thirty seconds later, their attacks were fully charged and they let them loose. A beam of bright light shot directly towards the Haxorus and a ball of red light flew to the sky and broke into several pieces as they rained down onto the field. Both moves made contact, but the Draco Meteor covered the field in a cloud of dust again.

Both competing trainers, the losing trainers that stuck around to watch the finals, the audience, and the Champion, Alder, watch intensely as they waited for the dust to settle. As soon as the visibility cleared, the audience roared in cheer. The battle was over. Asami lay there, unconscious with spiraling eyes. Edge was down on one knee, but still able to continue.

"The Lilligant is unable to battle!" the referee called out, waving his flags. "The winner is the Haxorus and the victory goes to Sophia of Striaton City!"

"You did it Edge!" Sophia yelled as ran and hugged her Pokemon. "We won!"

Both trainer and Pokemon were smiling.

Kenta and Sophia met in the middle of the field and shook hands.

"You were an awesome opponent," Sophia complimented, smiling.

"I could say the same thing about you," Kenta countered.

Then they shared a laugh.

After their Pokemon were healed up and they waited for the award ceremony to begin, they had the press take pictures of them in a friendly huddle. All the Pokemon they used for their rise to the championship match were in the photograph as well. Sophia had her six Pokemon and two others. A Stoutland and a Beartic. Kenta had six other Pokemon with him. They were Annabel the Frillish, Hetty the Cinccino, Tusk the Axew, Rosemary the Snivy, Kenny the Vanillite, and Contessa the Emolga. Even the Pokemon were smiling for the cameras.

Later that night, way after the award ceremony and the dinner banquet for Sophia, Kenta was getting ready for bed. Even though he was alone, he managed to get a room with four beds in the Pokemon Center. It was also the biggest room. All his Pokemon were out and about the room. Not finding himself sleepy, Kenta grabbed a book from his bag and started reading. Still not able to go to sleep by 'lights out', he just layed there, thinking, while his Pokemon slept. He thought of his life in Unova and how he acquired his twelve Pokemon.

He and his mother, Fumio Usui, had moved to the Unova Region when he was four. Apparently, his mother had gotten pregnant with him when she was sixteen. The reason for their move was to get away from his abusive grandmother. His grandmother was abusive to both him and his mother. The old hag blamed him for ruining his mother's life, since Fumio always dreamed of being a lawyer. But his mother didn't mind losing her future, because no matter what, she would always love her son. And after four years, Fumio had enough and left with Kenta and her Pokemon. She managed to find a small two-story, two-bed, one-bath home for cheap in the outskirts of Striaton City. It was in a nice neighborhood and the landlord and his family was kind to them. Unova wasn't that bad, but it sure was different. Sophia was one of the few friends he made while attending school there and wasn't afraid of his eyes.

It was around the time when he was six-years-old that he got Asami. He was taking a stroll through the forest with his friends on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. They were actually playing tag in a small clearing. Near the end of their game, Kenta tripped and barrel rolled into a bush. After shaking of his dizziness, he saw a Petilil lying against an apple tree, and it seemed to be in pain. When he picked it up, Kenta felt the Pokemon's entire body burning up. The Petilil had a fever. He immediately ended the game of tag with his friends and ran all the way to the Pokemon Center so that the grass-type could get better. While waiting for the green Pokemon to get better, Nurse Joy called his mother. After Fumio picked him up from the Center and taken him home, Kenta managed to convince her to let him keep the Petilil. Since it was summer vacation, there was no school. So the next morning, he broke his piggybank and headed to the nearest Pokemart. He looked over the selection of Pokeballs for what seemed like hours. Luckily, he had saved up enough money to purchase more than one. His choices were a prototype copy of the Love Ball, a Luxury Ball, and two regular Pokeballs. With his purchases, he headed back to the Pokemon Center and offered the Petilil to go with him, which it happily did. He placed her in the Love Ball. On his tenth birthday, Kenta received a Sun Stone from his mom and immediately used it on Asami, evolving her into Lilligant. Later, someone told him that Asami was shiny.

His next capture was when he was nine. Catch number two Kimiko the Zorua. This one was a complete accident. He was training Asami by battling a wild Venipede, with hope of catching the bug-type. Sure, the Venipede had the type advantage, but that didn't discourage the boy or his Pokemon. When he was sure that the red Pokemon was weak enough, Kenta pitched his Luxury Ball. But he overthrew it. The ball flew over the Venipede and went through a Pecha Berry bush. Kenta heard the sound of something being caught and then a click meaning success. The incident caused a big enough distraction for the bug-type to make a hasty retreat. After retrieving his Luxury Ball, he decided to wait until he got home to see what he caught. The Zorua was pretty aggressive that Fumio had to buy a Soothe Bell for the little black fox. It took a few months for the Soothe Bell and the Luxury Ball to be successful. Not wanting to evolve it, Kenta purchased a red Everstone collar for Kimiko.

After acquiring his Pokedex from Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town and was traveling back to Striaton City to challenge the gym, is when he came across it. It was a normal route through the forest, and both Asami and Kimiko were loose. They have stopped for lunch and were enjoying their meal. Once they were done, Kenta decide to try and make his first catch as an official trainer. He went for the first Pokemon he saw. A Purrloin. Kimiko managed to tire it out, but before he could throw a Pokeball, it got away. The next thing he tried for was a pigeon-like Pidove, but alas, no dice. He even went after a Lillipup, a Patrat, an Audino, a Ferroseed, a Deerling, and a Foongus. But no matter what, they all got away. Tired, he sat on a log, ready to give up. As he sat there thinking, something fell on his head and shocked him. Shaking off whatever was on him, he found a Joltik. Before it could get away, Kenta had his Lilligant use Sleep Powder on it. Then he made his throw. It shook for a bit, then the Pokeball clicked. Using his Pokedex, Kenta found out it was a boy and named it Shocker. The Joltik later evolved to Garvantula during their fourth run-in with Team Plasma.

His female Frillish, Annabel, was his next recruit. Kenta had come out victorious at the Striaton City gym against Cress and stopped by to see his mother. Asami was great versus the Panpour. A day after leaving the city and saying farewell to Fumio, Kenta came across a gentle stream at around noon. Deciding to camp there, he set up his tent with the help of him three Pokemon. An hour after having lunch, he heard a commotion coming from around a bend in the stream a few yards away. So he went to investigate. It was his first encounter with Team Plasma. They were poaching water Pokemon by using nets. After a few easy battles, he managed to scare off those goons, and freed the water-types from the nets. Right as he was heading back to his camp, he got tackled by something pink. The Frillish seem to be thanking him, so Kenta asked it if it wanted to go with him, to which the Pokemon nodded. He threw a Pokeball into the air and the Frillish flew up and tapped the button with her tentacle. The ball barely shook when it hit the ground and the light winked out.

After leaving Nacrene City where he had won against the gym leader, Lenora, Kenta came across a trio of Litwicks. They wanted him to follow them, but something hit him. He remembered the lesson about Litwick from back when he was at school. Litwicks lead people and other Pokemon to seemingly safe places, but in reality, it was a trap to eat the soul of their unsuspecting victim. Over the tree line, he saw what looked like a mansion. Knowing that it was a lure, and deciding that he needed a fire-type, he sent out Annabel and Kimiko. The battle was fairly easy, so he decided to catch all three of them. Upon finding a Pokemon Center, Kenta gave two of the Litwicks away to a little girl and her twin brother. The Litwick he kept was male and dubbed it Spook. The ghost/fire-type evolved into Lampent against Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh's Whirlipede, then to Chandelure against some punk trainer's Sawk on Route 5.

Ace the Rufflet, now Braviary, appeared before Kenta when he reached the bridge to Castelia City. It was Kenta's second encounter with Team Plasma. They were standing in the middle of the road. They seemed to be planning something. Not wanting to find out about their plans, Kenta lunged at them. This battle was a bit more difficult, since he was facing eight grunts. A combination of attacks from all of his five Pokemon sent the criminals running. Apparently, one of Team Plasma's grunts dropped his Pokeball. Picking it up, Kenta felt the ball had some weight to it. He unleashed its contents. It was a Rufflet. He decided to keep it. Ace evolved to Braviary in Kenta battle against Mistralton City's gym leader, Skyla.

Ending up victorious at the Castelia City gym and acquiring its badge, Kenta left. In the small stretch of forest north of the city, Kenta met his seventh Pokemon. The Minccino snuck into his camp stole some of his food. After a quick chase and battle, he decided to have it on his team. Once it was his (and six broken Pokeballs later), he found out that it was a girl and gave it the name, Hetty. Kenta used a Shiny stone on her right after purchasing one in Nimbasa City to evolve her into Cinccino.

His eight Pokemon actually hatched from an egg. The owner of a Pokemon ranch outside the Pinwheel Forest gave it to him, after helping around when one of the owner's employees was out on medical leave. An Axew hatched from it a day after leaving the forest north of Castelia. It was a boy. Being that the Axew was weaker than all of his other Pokemon, Kenta tried to put some training for it on his almost busy schedule. He named it Tusk.

On Route 5, halfway to Nimbasa City, Kenta stopped to rest near a pond. After feeding his Pokemon, he started making his own lunch. While he was enjoying his food and watching his Pokemon play, he heard noises that seem to come from the other side of some reeds. Placing his plate down, Kenta went to investigate. He pushed himself through the waterborne plants before he saw the source off the noise. It was an Oshawott training to use its Shell Blade. Picking up a pebble from the pond's muddy bottom, Kenta flung it. He sent a Pokeball right after it. The pebble bounced off the water-type's head, stunning it before being sucked into to Pokeball. He was happy to catch a Pokemon without having to battle it. It was a boy and Warrior was the name given. Warrior evolved to Dewott at the Icirus City Gym, then to Samurott on Victory Road.

After defeating Elesa, the Nimbasa City gym leader, a Snivy crossed Kenta's path once he had left the city. Since it was one of the starters for the Unova Region, Kenta wanted it. He used Asami to battle it, because she wanted to. The battle lasted a good ten minutes, and both grass-types were breathing hard. All he had left was a Dusk Ball he had gotten as a prize at the theme park in Nimbasa, so Kenta crossed his fingers and sent the ball hurdling toward the Snivy. He and Asami watched and held their breaths for what felt like hours as the black and green ball twitched. When the ball finally clicked, Pokemon and trainer sighed in relief. The Snivy was a girl, so Kenta named it Rosemary since it sounded feminine.

Somewhere near Mistralton City, Kenta agreed to help an ice cream factory get rid of an infestation of Vanillite. The reward was to be some free ice cream of his chosen flavor. With his winter gear on, he spent the night inside the refrigerated building. He managed to stay up by drinking a lot of soda, since it had caffeine. At around midnight, the Vanillite showed themselves. After an hour and a half, Kenta and his Pokemon corralled them into a room, but managed to catch one. Minus the one he caught, there were at least fifty Vanillites. His newest catch was male and named it Kenny. Most of the ice-type were shoved into a cage and relocated by Officer Jenny. Some of the factory's employees kept some because they wanted one. With ice cream in hand, Kenta left to enjoy the frozen treat with his Pokemon.

His last catch was near the Village of Dragons. While making his way to the famous village, Kenta heard something to his left. He left the road to check what made that sound. It was a female Emolga. He set up camp there and treated the Pokemon. He was there for almost a week before the electric/flying-type was completely healed. Catching her never crossed Kenta's mind. Bidding the Emolga farewell, Kenta started walking, but the Pokemon flew onto his shoulder. He asked it if wanted to go with him and it nodded. Kenta held a Pokeball up to the Emolga, and she pressed the button with her long tail. He named her Contessa.

Though he rotated his team around, Asami and Kimiko were the only ones that were kept on his team permanently. Even though his mother already had ten Pokemon from her journey when she was younger, she managed to catch eight Unova Pokemon. And all eighteen of them helped with chores around the house. Her Pokemon from her younger days were a shiny Shuckle, a Pidgeot, a Camerupt, a Vaporeon, a Roserade, an Ursaring, an Electivire, a Beautifly, a Miltank, and a Staraptor. Her Unova Pokemon were a Sawk, a Bisharp, a Gothitelle, a Leavanny, a Purrloin, Volcarona, a Patrat, and an Audino. Just because Fumio didn't travel anymore didn't mean that she had forgotten how to battle. That's the mistake some trainers made when they challenged her to a battle the moment they saw Pokemon from outside of Unova. Kenta loved seeing her mother battle.

Sleep finally took him.

'_I can't wait to see mom…'_

* * *

The next day Kenta and Sophia stood on a train station platform.

"It was finally good to see you again," she said as she hugged him.

"Yeah," Kenta laughed as he let go. "I know how you feel."

"It all feels like a dream," Sophia mentioned. "I still can't believe it's all real."

"Don't worry about it," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath, relax and take it one step at a time."

Sophia started to laugh. "That my line."

"Hn," Kenta shrugged. "I thought that maybe the advice you always gave me would work for you."

"For your sake, you better hope so," she warned with a stern stare.

"ALL ABOARD!" an engineer called out.

"Time for you to go," Sophia smiled.

"What?" he asked. "You're not going back to Striaton City?"

"Nah," the girl shook her head. "It's the downside to winning the league. I've got six interviews, and I got to appear on four TV talk shows and two radio talk shows. Then I got countless public appearances."

Kenta hissed through his teeth. "Well… that sucks. See ya."

He picked up his bag and turned to board the train. Asami and Kimiko were right behind him, as always. Since he was the last one in, he faced his childhood friend from the door.

"Say Hi to your mom for me!" she yelled, waving goodbye as the train started to move.

"I will!" he yelled back right before the door closed automatically.

Kenta sighed, then went to find his cabin. Finding it, he slid the door open and stepped inside. There was a bed and a seat. Placing his bag on the overhead rack, Kenta made himself as comfortable as possible because it was going to be a four-day ride. While his two Pokemon were enjoying the sight as the train went by, Kenta pulled out a book and an MP3 player, and started reading while listening to some music.

It was around mid-evening when the train pulled up to the Striaton City terminal, four days later. Kenta got off with Pokemon in tow, and headed home. But first, he stopped by the Striaton gym for a bite to eat. With food in his belly, he made his way home. Upon entering his house, he saw boxes stacked one on top of another.

"Mom…?" Kenta called out, confused as hell.

"Oh, Kenta, you're home." Fumio rushed to give her son a hug.

"What goin' on? What's with the boxes?"

"We're being evicted," she said, finally releasing Kenta from her embrace.

"Evicted?!" Kenta was bewildered.

"I got the notice two days ago." Fumio handed the paper to her son.

Kenta read it aloud. "You have been given thirty days to evict the property due to failure to pay the MORTGAGE! Mom! Why didn't you say anything? I could've sent you some money."

"I didn't want to trouble you, Kenta," Fumio pouted.

"It wasn't going to be any trouble at all, mom," he told her calmly.

"I'm sorry Kenta." Fumio sounded a bit depressed.

"Don't worry mom. Let's finish packing." Kenta tried consoling his mother. "I'll go to the library tomorrow and search the internet for a new house."

That night they had take-out, since the dishes were already packed. As promised, Kenta visited the library and browsed the World Wide Web. He was looking for something spacious but affordable. He found what he was looking for in a region called the Highland Region, which was northwest of the Star Region, west of Whirlpool, north of Teak, northeast of Blanco, and east of Soul. It was in a seaside town called Moon Shore. Moon Shore had a gym for the Highland League. The house was REALLY, REALLY, REALLY dirt cheap, simply because no one wanted to buy it since everybody believed it was haunted and the Real Estate agency wanted to get rid of it. Immediately. Therefore, Kenta did them a favor and bought it. Nevertheless, he still wondered why there wasn't a picture of it with the ad.

When the month was up, Fumio and Kenta had everything already packed and they said their goodbyes to their neighbors. Kenta had a moving company take all their things to the harbor in Castelia City where he and his mom would catch a ship. After a week and a half, they made it to Highland. They met the Real Estate agent at port, where they did the paperwork and paid the man, acquiring COMPLETE ownership of the property.

Once they got everything moved to the house, thanks to another moving company hired by Kenta, they took in the sight of the building.

"Now I know why there was no picture on that online ad," Kenta said scratching the back of his head. "It's a frickin' chateau!"

"Language, Kenta!" Fumio scolded him unable take her eyes off the structure.

It was four-stories high and it stretched at a good eighteen-hundred feet. The fourth floor windows were sticking out of its blue roof. It was also raised by seven feet. The hundred and fifty yard driveway ended at a paved circle in front of the front door with a patch of grass and a fountain in the middle. There was paved path that lead from the circle to what Kenta guess was an area to park cars or a garage. The property, land included, was HUGE. An eight-foot stonewall surrounded it. The only way in was the ten-foot, black iron arched gates. The middle of the chateau's façade seemed to be cylindrical.

"It doesn't look that bad." Kenta said as he unlocked the gate. "The grass really needs to be mowed."

"Mmhmm…" Fumio nodded.

Kenta also unlocked the dual wooden door and had the moving company leave furniture in the living room. Once the company was gone, they unleashed their Pokemon and started exploring chateau. Through their exploration, they found a large balcony on the third floor at the back of the house. From there, they had a view of the rear of the property. There was a garden that had seen better days, a pool the size of three Olympic swimming pools, a hedgerow maze, another, but bigger, fountain, a basketball court, a tennis court, statues of various feminine-looking Pokemon, and a view of the emerald-green hills that surrounded the town. Throughout the house, there were signs that the previous owners just got up and left, leaving everything they owned behind.

Once Fumio got the utilities up and running, did they start to dust the place. As it turned out, it wasn't actually haunted. In fact, it was only inhabited by a hoard of wild ghost-type Pokemon. With the help of his and his mother's Pokemon, they expelled them all. It took them a while to clean up the joint. Three days to be exact. When they were done, the outside was next. They thought that it was going to feel empty inside, but with all their Pokemon running around, it didn't. It actually felt more homely.

While Fumio was cleaning up the overgrown grass that was being cut down by her Leavanny, Yuko, she met her first neighbor. She looked up and saw a girl peeking through the bars of the gates. She had shoulder-length dark purple hair and brown eyes. She seemed… curious.

"Hello there," Fumio cooed with a cheerful and sincere smile on her face.

"H-h-h-hi," the girl stuttered.

"I'm Fumio," she introduced herself. "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated, conflicted on whether or not to give the woman her name.

"M-my name is Karin," the girl finally said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Karin," Fumio said politely.

"Why'd you buy the haunted house?" Karin wondered.

"It wasn't haunted. It only had a lot ghost-types living in it," Kenta cut in before his mother could answer.

"G-g-g-ghost-type Pokemon…?" Karin seemed ready to run.

"Yeah," Fumio nodded. "But they're gone now."

Karin looked relieved to hear that, but the moment she saw Kenta's eyes, she bolted.

"Who was that?" Kenta wondered. "Oh, the backyard is clear of any overgrown grass."

"A girl named Karin," Fumio answered. "C'mon, let's get this finished up so we can enroll you in the local school and I can start looking for work."

"With a driveway this nice, we might as well get a car," Kenta suggested.

"Yeah, but I need to learn how to drive first," she agreed.

"Speaking of cars," he remembered something. "I found a small building completely covered in vines. After I had Asami and Rosemary cut them all down, and Kenny freeze the ground to kill the roots, I realized that it was a garage. Since the door was locked, I peeked through the window and saw what looked like to be a luxury car."

"Wow," Fumio's jaw dropped. "Well, we'll worry about that later. Now go clean up the fountain."

Kenta laughed as he went to do his ordered chore.

'_This place is just plain weird… but at least the scenery in beautiful…'_

* * *

**This is the first installment of my Karin/Pokemon crossovers. If you've read any of my other Pokemon crossover, this one is going to be just like that. Please review.**

**PS: Just because Kenta and his mother are dirt poor in the manga and anime, doesn't mean they're going to be in this fic.**

**The Highland Region is made up by me. Imagine the combination between Ireland and Scotland with a hint of Russia. That means really beautiful green landscapes but the fierceness of Russian winters.**


End file.
